Going back home
by Serenity of the Lake
Summary: summary is inside. SenshiGenerals, UsagiMamoru.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Born Under Saturn here! This story is a betrayal fic, but I hope that it is different than the other betrayal fics.

Summary: Mamoru breaks up with Usagi, then the scouts kick her out. Unfortunately they did not know the true Usagi. Usagi decides to go back home to America and meets some old friends from the Silver Millenium there. After several years she has to come back after she feels Chaos's energy rising from halfway across the world.

Im this fic the scouts do not yet know that Usagi is Princess Serenity. She will have all of her memories of the Silver Millenium.

Going Back Home

Usagi ran up the shrine steps stopping at the top when she heard the voices of her friends.

"I vote that we kick her out. I mean who wants a klutzy ditzy dumb blond as the leader of the Sailor Senshi?" Rei said.

"I second that motion, I mean come on why can't she at least try to be smart?" Ami asked.

"I don't know, but I do agree about her not being a great leader of the Senshi." Makoto exclaimed. Usagi then opened the shrine door.

"If you guys do not want me to be the leader of the Senshi, then why don't you say so to my face?" Usagi asked with an emotionless mask on her face.

"We believe that you are an absolutely useless leader, who doesn't know up from down." Rei sneered.

"If you all believe that then I believe that it is time to leave you girls to your own defenses." Usagi said emotionlessly.

"Wait Usagi, I don't believe that!" Mina exclaimed.

"Very well then, Mina lets leave these girls alone." Usagi said.

"Okay. But may I ask why you were late?" Mina asked.

"Of course, Mamoru broke up with me again." Usagi said with some tears leaking from her eyes.

"Oh my Kami, Usagi, I am so sorry! Mina exclaimed, "Usagi where are we going to go now, that your family is dead?"

"Back home to my real family." Usagi said smiling a little.

"And where does your real family live?" Mina asked.

"America." Usagi answered.

"When are w going to leave?" Mina wanted to know.

"After we get Luna and Artemis, and after we get our life savings." Usagi replied.

After they had done that they quickly wrote some letters to their ex friends and to Mamoru explaining that they were leaving with Luna and Artemis, and that they still loved them, even after their betrayal.

Okay that is all for now. Please review. I want to know how this story is so far. Pretty Please, with a cherry on top? And could someone please let me know what the personalities of the outers are like?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there, I'm back! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I had to write this chapter, and then my mom decided to lock me out of Fanfiction for three whole weeks until finals were finished. Which they finally are. YYYEEAAAHHH! School is out for the summer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, though I wish I did.

Going Back Home

On the plane

"Where are we going to stay when we get to L.A.?" Mina asked.

"I was thinking of calling Endymion's generals. After all Malachite is my elder brother in this life." Usagi replied.

"Oh, so you and he have kept in touch ever since you were adopted?" Mina asked.

"Yes," Usagi answered.

"What was your name before you were adopted?" Mina asked.

"My name was Serenity or Serena for short." Usagi replied.

"So your parents knew about your past life?" Mina asked.

"Yes."

"Oh."

At the airport

Once out of the plane, Usagi and Mina went straight to the luggage carousel. There Usagi took out her cell phone and called Malachite.

'Ring' 'Ring' 'Ri'

"Hello?" a voice asked on the other line.

"Hi, is Malachite Roberts there?" Usagi asked.

"This is Malachite, may I ask who's calling?" Malachite asked.

"I'm hurt that you don't recognize my voice, Mal." Usagi joked.

"S…Se….Sere?" Malachite asked incredulously.

"The one and only!" Usagi smiled.

"What can I do to help you, sis?" Malachite asked.

"Well, I'm at the airport with Mina, and we need a place to stay, and someone to come pick us up." Usagi replied.

"Ok, I'll be there in about twenty minutes." Malachite answered.

"See you soon, Mal."

"Bye."

"Sere!" Malachite yelled twenty minutes later.

"Malachite, it's great to see you again!" Usagi exclaimed.

"How many years has it been since I last saw you, Serena?" Malachite asked.

"I think it's been eight years, Mal," Usagi replied.

"So you are now 16. Do you want to tell me why you and Mina left Tokyo?"

"Not yet, the pain is still too great."

"Okay, let's just get home."

Rabbit, Malachite, and Mina walked to Malachite's car. Where Usagi and Mina found a surprise waiting for them.

Should I end it here?

Yes,

No,

Yes,

No,

Yes,

No,

Yes,

No,

Yes,

No,

Yes,……..

No…………

Okay, Okay, Okay,dodges rotten veggies and other random kitchen appliances thrown I've left you in suspense long enough.

"Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite?" Usagi and Mina yelled in unison.

"Where are the other scouts, Serenity?" Jadiete asked. Usagi's face fell once he asked that question.

"You idiot! Can't you see that they have caused Serenity-hime pain?" Zoisite wacked Jadeite upside the head.

"Sorry hime-sama, please forgive me?" Jadeite apologized.

"It's alright Jadeite, but please call me Serena, or Usagi." Usagi replied smiling a little.

"Let's get going," Mina said.

Once they got going Jadeite asked Mina why she had an English accent.

"It's because I was born in England, even though I am half Japanese." Mina replied.

"So, were your parent's ok with you coming to America?" Nephrite asked.

"My father and Mother are divorced, and my mother is too absorbed in her career as an actress to pay attention to me." Mina said.

"Oh, well then, I guess you have been taking care of yourself for several years now." Malachite said.

"Yes, I have, I just wish that I was not viewed as a ditz blonde." Mina replied wistfully.

"That reminds me Sere, what happened to your silver hair, I thought it was beautiful on you especially with your silver eyes." Malachite asked.

"Contacts and Wash out hair dye, Mal. They can work wonders especially if I wanted to act like a klutzy, ditsy, dumb blonde, so that none of my enemies recognized me." Serenity Replied. (I am going to call Usagi, Serenity or Serena from now on.)

"Well then, I want your original hair color and hairdo back tomorrow, ok." Malachite ordered.

"Very well, Mi'lord." Serena teased.

"We're here," Nephrite interrupted Malachite's and Serena's playful banter. Serena and Mina looked up, and their jaws dropped. They had never seen a mansion that big before. It was huge; especially the yard.

"Merde Mal, beau chateau!" Serena smiled showing that she was joking.

"Serena, Tu parle francaise?" Mina asked.

"Oui, il y a ma langue native." Serena said.

"Oh, well let's stick with English, je parle francaise un petite peu." Mina replied.

"Ok. But I could teach you French if you wanted that way, IF we ever go back to Tokyo, then we can speak around the other scouts in French without them knowing what we are saying." Serena suggested.

"Merci beaucoup," Mina smiled.

"Speaking of the scouts, we want to know what happened to cause you to come back to L.A. Serenity, d'accord?" Malachite asked.

"Very well, but you might want to sit down first." Serena said grimacing. They all sat down in the living room.

"Well?"

"Well, it started when I ran into my ex-boyfriend Mamoru at the Arcade. He had said that he wanted to break up. I broke down crying, asking why, keeping with the mask that I put up every day. He said that it was because he didn't love me anymore, and nothing else. As you all know, Mamoru is Endymion. Well, it was then that I realized that I was late for the scout meeting at Rei's temple. I ran into Mina on the way, and we ran the rest of the way. When we got there we heard all of the scouts, Luna, and Artemis dissing me saying that I was only a ditz, a klutz, never on time, and that I wasn't fit to be leader of the scouts. Mina was extremely pissed at them, and told me that none of the stuff they were saying weren't true. Well, it was then that I just turned heel with Mina and went straight to the Tsukino's house to pack. We then stopped at Mina's house to pack up her stuff. We then decided to go to our teacher's house to tell them that we were moving here to L.A. The rest is history." Serena explained while crying silently. Mina hugged her shoulders whispering that they would get revenge on the inner scouts.

"WHAT! You mean to tell me that they still do not know that you are the princess?" Malachite roared.

"Why did Endymion break up with you anyways?" Nephrite asked, "I remember him being head over heals in love with you during the silver millennium."

"He was having nightmares about my death, at our wedding in the future, and their was a voice saying that he had to stay away from me if he wanted me to live." Serena explained, "and no they still do not know that I am the princess. Nor did they know of my past life here in L.A. or of my façade. They truly are idiots."

"Of course they are," Zoisite said.

"You can come out now, you guys!" Serena suddenly called smiling.

Who was hiding? Is Serena truly smarter than she looks?

Definitions:

"Merde Mal, beau chateau:" Shit Mal, beautiful castle!

"Serena, Tu parle francaise:" Serena, you speak french?

"Oui, il y a ma langue native:" Yes, it is my native language.

"je parle francaise un petite peu:" I speak a little bit of French.

"d'accord:" ok?

"Merci beaucoup:" Many thanks.

Yay, finally I managed to write five pages!

You are going to have to wait until the next chapter. Sorry :D

Please Review. I need five reviews before I update. So please click that button :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there, thanks for all of the reviews. I really appreciate it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been busy considering it is summer vacation for me. Sorry for the confusion with the last chapter in Serena's explanation of why she left Tokyo. Just pretend that Luna agreed with Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter, but Artemis didn't so he came with Serena to L.A. okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or the song "Suddenly". Naoko-san owns sailor moon and Leann Rimes owns "Suddenly."

Going Back Home chap. 3

Last Time

"You can come out now, you guys!" Serena called smiling.

This Time

"How did you know we were there?" Haruka asked surprised.

"You forget that I can tell you are there because of your aura." Serena explained laughing.

"Oh…" Haruka turned tomato red from embarrassment.

"Hime-chan can you still sing? I remember you had a voice that even a nightingale could compare to in the silver millennium." Hotaru asked after everybody stopped laughing at Haruka.

"Yes Taru-chan, I can. In fact I just wrote a song, on the plane here." Serena responded.

"You wrote a song?" Everybody just about yelled in unison.

"Yes," Serena said looked at them like they were crazy.

"Can we hear it, Serena?" Jadeite asked.

"Sure," She replied.

"What is it called?" Setsuna asked.

"You should know, Sets, but for everybody else it is called 'Suddenly'." Serena replied. (Yes, I know that Leann Rimes owns that song, but I am going to say that Serena wrote the song for the story.)

"Suddenly" 

It's Independence Day I'm free  
And it's a strange place to be  
I'm gonna break these chains  
Unleash the changes in me

I see an endless road  
I feel the restless wind  
I've lost the fear inside  
Cause I've got no choice  
But to live or die

Suddenly you're in this fight alone  
Steppin' out into the great unknown  
And the night's the hardest time  
When the doubts run through your mind  
Cause suddenly you find yourself alone  
Suddenly you find yourself

In an empty room  
With a suitcase on the floor  
It'll be daylight soon  
I'm gonna wage my private war

Who's watchin' over me  
Must be a guardian angel  
I just need time to breathe  
And give my life  
The best of me

Suddenly you're in this fight alone  
Steppin' out into the great unknown  
And the night's the hardest time  
When the doubts run through your mind  
Cause suddenly you find your self alone  
Suddenly you find yourself

Suddenly you're in this fight  
Steppin' out and then

Suddenly you're in this fight alone  
Steppin' out into the great unknown  
And the night's the hardest time  
When the doubts run through your mind  
Cause suddenly you find your self alone  
Suddenly you find yourself

After Serena was finished singing, you could hear crickets chirping because everybody was speechless.

"Was it that bad?" Serena asked.

"Are you kidding me? Sere it was amazing. I knew that you had an amazing voice but hell, you are even better than a nightingale." Malachite exclaimed.

"Thanks, Mal."

"Serena, I know some people here in L.A. who own a recording company and I believe that they would really like to hear your voice, they are looking for a new country music artist. Especially one that is young. I believe that they would really appreciate your talent." Setsuna said.

"Sure, I would love to meet them. It's great that I have graduated from college with my masters degree in business administration," Serena was speechless, "When do you think I could meet them?"

"I could call tomorrow to see when they have time." Setsuna suggested.

"That's a great idea! Serena could use this opportunity to get revenge on Mamoru and the inner scouts." Mina said.

"So that's what you were doing when you were late for the scout meetings. You were attending college classes, were you? What is your I.Q. anyways?" Mina asked Serena later that night.

"Yes, that was what I was doing. And the day before yesterday I had graduated valedictorian of my college class. My I.Q., since you were wondering is higher than Ami's. It is 355." Serena replied.

"Wow….., So you were just taking junior high classes to fit in?" Mina was stunned. Serena was smarter than she looked. And she had just put on a façade every day. Just thinking about it boggled her mind. What would Serena say next?

"Yes, and all the teachers were my mentors in the silver millennium; even all of my professors. So they knew why I had to leave class immediately whenever there was a battle." Serena explained. Mina was stunned, she had been wondering how Serena had gotten to the top of her class.

"Okay, you just took my mind for a roller coaster ride there. Now what about shopping tomorrow to get a new look, to upstage the inners? I mean you are much prettier than Rei, especially with you silver hair and eyes!" Mina exclaimed.

"Thanks Mina, At least I can drive, would you want to be driven around by one of the generals? But then again how about we bring them along so we can get them to carry the bags, and that way we can also get stuff to do our rooms with. And we can get the outers to help us with the shopping especially Setsuna the fashion designer." Serena suggested.

**The Next Day:**

When Serena woke up the next day she put her silver hair back up in its original hairdo; a braided crown with the end in a braid that reached her mid back. When she walked into the kitchen almost everybody did a double take. They were surprised that she had her hair up in any style besides the 'royal' 'do.

"What am I a zoo attraction?" Serena asked when she saw everybody staring at her.

"Sorry Sere, we're just not used to seeing you put your hair up differently and we're wondering why you have silver hair and silver eyes." Haruka apologized.

"Especially when I am definitely used to seeing your hair up in the 'royal' 'do, princess, and I remember you never taking your hair down from that style during the silver millennium." Artemis exclaimed walking into the room.

"How did you get here Artemis? I could haave sworn that you were left in my parents care!" Serena exclaimed.

"I snuck into your suitcase when you were getting your necessities from the bathroom." Artemis explained.

"Anyways, Mina and I were wondering if you all wanted to come shopping with us. We could especially use your fashion expertise Setsuna; I do want a change in appearance anyways. And you four guys could help us carry bags and paint and bedding and room accessories. Mina and I are going to re-do our rooms, so they are not just plain white." Serena asked everybody in the room.

"Sure," they all replied.

"I would love to help you come up with some western apparel since you are going to be the newest singer for my friends here in L.A. the ones I told you about last night." Setsuna answered smiling.

"You mean they want me to be their newest singer?" Serena asked excitedly.

"Yes, they do." Setsuna replied.

"Wow, when do I get to meet with them about my contract?" Serena asked.

"Tomorrow." Setsuna replied.

"Lets get to the mall then, and Setsuna do you think you could help me find business suits that are black, red, or silver?" Serena exclaimed and asked in the same sentence.

"I could make you some that will fit both your body and your personality perfectly. I could also help you with you western outfits. And your room redecorating." Setsuna answered smiling.

"Cool, Mina, Michiru, and Hotaru, and Generals; you guys are all coming with us. Haruka you are buying me a horse that I can ride in my free time. And please make sure that the horse is like my horse in the silver millennium, you know the one I am referring to." Serena ordered. They all went out to the garage. Serena, Setsuna, Mina, Michiru, and Hotaru all hopped into a silver 2006 V-8 GT convertible mustang coupe, with black leather bucket seats, and two racing stripes down the hood and trunk that had pictures of all of the planets, and constellations. (Referring to Usagi being cosmos, ruler of the stars.)

The Generals hopped into a silver 2006 ford pickup. And Amara hooked a horse trailer up to a 2006 Jeep Wrangler in blue.

"Serenity-sama, what kind of saddle shall I get you?" Haruka asked.

"Get me one that is customized. Order it if you have to. I want silver leather with imprints of the planets and constellations it. And on the rosettes I want celtic knots. Make sure it is western style. Make sure the stirrups are adjustable so I can adjust them to my heighth. And I want a black saddle blanket. And please make sure to get the best grooming necessities, and lead rope available. Make sure you make the halter is also customized, with imprints of the planets and constellations on it, and make it silver leather also. Got all that Ruka?" Serena stated.

"Yep. I'll make sure everything but the lead rope and grooming supplies are customized. Good thing we have senshi credit cards in all of our wallets huh?" Haruka answered with a joke at the end.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just get going Ruka." Serena grinned. She then waved good bye to Haruka and tore off down the road with the Generals following.

Cliffie! What is Serena going to make her room like? Make a correct guess and I will thank you at the end of the next chapter.

Sorry that it is taking so long to get the chapters out, but I get start on a chapter and then I all of a sudden get a writers block that takes several days to get over. Sorry that it is also taking so long to get to the Serena meeting the studio owners but I still have to think of who the owners will be. First two reviewers will probably be the owners but I will need a name and a personality, and then I need to know whether or not I should have Serena date somebody while in L.A. Please let me know! Thanks, and please don't forget to review, constructive criticism allowed. Remember I need five reviews for each chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for not updating sooner. But my mom took away my laptop until school starts again, and I have the next chapter on that laptop. I will try to update as soon as I can when I get my laptop back. Thanks for all of the reviews, I really appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for all of the Reviews, and sorry it took so long to get chap. 4 up, hopefully this was a bit faster. Now let's get to the story…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Going Back Home

-2:00 the next day-

"Serena, I would like you to meet my friend Selenia(Se lene ya)." Setsuna said smiling secretively.

"Hi Selenia, it is nice to meet you." Serena smiled.

"And it is nice to meet you too…. Serenity." Selenia answered holding out her hand for Serena to shake.

Serena shook her hand, and she felt a sense of deja-vu, and then she remembered how her mother Queen Selenity looked. Selenia looked exactly like that with her silver hair held in a French braid, and her amethyst colored eyes.

"M…m…m…mother?" Serena asked.

"Yes, my moonbunny it is I." Selenia answered smiling softly.

"Selenia, you wanted to hear Serena sing right, and see if she wanted a contract." Setsuna reminded Selenia after a few minutes.

"Of course, Serena what song are you going to sing?" Selenia asked.

"I am going to sing one that I wrote the night that I got back from Japan. But I warn you I might get a bit choked up at the end." Serena answered.

"That is fine. Now let's go into the recording studio and you can start." Selenia smiled.

"Ok, let me get my guitar out and I will start." Serena stated getting her guitar out.

-BYE BYE-

(song can be found at http : // www (dot) lyricsfreak (dot) com /j /j o+dee+messina /bye+bye_20072244 (dot) html )

"Moonbunny, why did you choose that song, and why did you leave Japan?" Selenia asked with an angry face.

"Can I tell you the story when I get home, mama-moon?" Serena asked.

"Of course bunny, let's get going now, alright." Selenia suggested.

-At Serena's Home-

"Haruka, Malachite, can you please get everybody into the living room, please, in 10 minutes."

-10 minutes later-

"Everybody, I am sure you remember Queen Selenity, don't you?" Serena asked.

"Hello again." Selenia smiled then turned back to Serena.

"I am also sure, you are wondering why I left Japan. Mina already knows because she was there, except for with Darien." Serena smiled sadly. Mina wrapped an arm around her shoulders, quietly supporting her.

"It all started on that morning, when I was on my way to meet Darien at the park. He had been acting distant for a few days….." Serena started her story.

-Flashback-

Serena smiled as she walked to park to meet Darien. She wondered why he wanted to meet with her, and why he had been acting so distant lately.

'Mamo-chan,' she squealed when she saw him at their favorite bench overlooking the lake.

'Usagi, I wanted to tell you that it is over between us.' Mamoru stated looking at the lake.

'But why?' Serena asked her eyes filling with tears.

'I just don't love you anymore, Usagi.' Mamoru answered getting up and walking away.

Serena sat there quietly sobbing until she remembered she had a scout meeting in 10 minutes. She started running to the temple but when she got there she heard their voices.

'I vote we kick her out. I mean who wants a klutzy, ditzy, dumb blonde as the leader of the sailor senshi?' Rei said.

'I second that, I mean why can't she at least try to be smart?' Ami asked.

'I don't know, but I do agree about her not being a great leader for the senshi.' Makoto exclaimed.

-End Flashback-

"I then asked them to say they didn't want me to be the leader of the senshi to my face." Serena said. "Well, they did so, and I told them that it was time to leave them to their own defenses. Of course Mina piped up saying that she didn't believe that. Mina and I left then left to go pack. I also left them and Endymion notes saying that I was leaving and not to judge a book by its cover. I also told Endymion that his dreams were mine, because he was having dreams about my dieing.

"Oh god, Serena, I am so sorry. Now I know why your songs are about changes, and leaving somebody in the dust." Selenia said.

"Serena, may I ask when we are going back to Japan?" Hotaru asked looking extremely angry.

"When I feel the dark energy rising." Serena said chuckling at Hotaru's facial expression. "Don't worry firefly, I'll let you have a chance at them, the same with the rest of you."

« Merci, ma soeur. » Malachite said.

« De rien. » Serena said.

Merci = thank you

De rien= you're welcome

Finally finished with the fifth chapter. Sorry it is so short, but I though it was a great place to leave off.

Please review. Please no flames. Flames hurt.

Au Revoir,

Serenity


	6. Chapter 6

Going Back Home Chapter 6:

The years went by with Serena becoming the top country singer in the world. She never could forget Darien's and the Scout's betrayal; as it was still painful, she never would go out with anybody saying that she wasn't ready. Of course the media always speculated about whether or not she had a boyfriend, though it was always rumor and never the truth. This was because Serena would never answer the questions that the media asked about her personal life. She felt that her personal life was just that; personal.

-5 years after leaving Japan-

« Comment ça va, Sere? » Malachite asked one day seeing his sister sitting looking out the window with a far away look in her eyes.

« Oui, Mal, je penserais. » Serena answered.

« Á peu prais qoui? »Malachite asked.

« Le passé. » Serena answered.

"Ah, yes. Don't worry Serena we will show them that you are not the person you pretended to be." Malachite assured her.

"It is not that. I am going to have to confront them sooner than I thought I would have to. And I am not ready to. I am feeling the dark energy rising quite quickly." Serena told Malachite.

"Speak to Selenia, maybe she can schedule a concert in Tokyo. I know that you have quite a lot of fans there." Malachite suggested.

"I'll do that. Thanks Mal, you are becoming a lot like father was. Wise and full of the best advice." Serena said.

"Thanks Sere, and you are becoming a lot like mother was. A great singer, with a pure and friendly heart. Always ready to forgive, except to those who have wronged you." Malachite answered.

"Thanks Mal." Serena got up to find Selenia. She found her in the recording studio, working on Serena's latest album, _Heart and Soul_.

"Selenia, do you think you could schedule a concert in Tokyo? I am feeling the dark energy rise over there." Serena asked her.

"Certainly Sere. I'll get you a concert set up for a month from now. That is the soonest that I can get a concert scheduled." Selenia answered.

"Thanks mama-moon." Serena replied.

"Your welcome, moon bunny." Selenia answered.

-In Tokyo-

"Did you guys hear about when the new Serenity Roberts CD is coming out?" Rei asked Lita, and Ami.

"Yeah, its coming out on the 25th of this month." Ami answered.

"I wonder if she is going to come here for a concert ever?" Lita replied.

"This just in, we have just received word that Serenity Roberts is coming to Tokyo in exactly one month. Get your tickets soon, or try to win them from us, as they will sell out fast." The radio announcer interrupted there conversation with his announcement.

"Rei, can you get tickets for all of us, plus Mamoru, and Motoki?" Ami asked.

"Yes, I should be able to." Rei answered.

"Great, Try and get Front Row tickets, as they are the best seats in the Tokyo Arena." Lita said.

"Definitely." Ami agreed.

"Do you guys think that Usagi will ever forgive us?" Ami asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I have no idea. I realize now that it was a bad idea to kick her out of the scouts. Without her we are nothing." Rei answered.

"I know what you mean. I remember when I first became Jupiter. She was there with me." Lita replied.

"Hello, Anybody home?" Mamoru called.

"In here, Mamoru san." Rei answered.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Mamoru asked.

"Whether or not, Usagi will ever forgive us." Ami answered.

"I doubt that she will ever forgive me." Mamoru said sighing.

"How come?" Lita asked

"Because she caught me cheating on her on our anniversary." Mamoru answered.

"Ouch…." Rei winced. She knew how mad Usagi could get at times. But she had a feeling that the Usagi that they knew wasn't the real Usagi.

"I wonder where she disappeared to." Lita wondered out loud.

"I don't know. She cut off our link so that I could not feel her. I know that even during the Silver Millenium, we had a link, and I could feel her when I was here on earth and she was on the moon." Mamoru answered.

-Back in L.A.-

"When is your concert, Sere?" Malachite asked.

"A month from now." Serena answered.

"I'll help you finish up your affairs here in the U.S." Jadeite volunteered.

"Thanks Jed." Serena answered.

"When do we need to be in Tokyo?" Michiru asked.

"At least two weeks before the concert. That is what the director of the Tokyo Arena said, as we need to figure out where to set the stage to get the maximum effect out of the lighting." Serena answered.

"So we have two weeks to get your affairs in order here." Jadeite surmised.

"Exactly." Serena answered.

"You know that is not a lot of time to do so. But I guess I will just have to work late." Jadeite said.

"I know, but you heard what the director of the Tokyo Arena said. It is for the best, besides that means we have two weeks to scope out the scouts and Endymion." Serena shrugged with a half smile.

"Well, I guess that means I had best get to work." Jadeite sighed getting up off the couch.

"One second Jadeite. We have to discuss names for you and the guys as the scouts will probably recognize you as Beryl's Generals." Serena said.

"I think that Max, will work for me." Malachite said.

"I'll go by Ken." Kunzite said

"I'll go by Zack." Zoicite said.

"I'll go by Jake." Jadeite said.

"Alright, and we can pretend that you three are my cousins, as Malachite is already my brother." Serena smiled glad that had gone quickly.

-Two weeks Later-

"Okay, Serena hotel first and then dinner," Jadeite said going into manager mode when the plane was taxiing up to the terminal.

"Thanks Jake," Serena said using the pseudonyms the generals had come up with for themselves. "But, I had already surmised as much as it is the same with every concert tour. Serena got up got her purse and her carry on bag and put her sunglasses on. She knew that the Paparazzi was waiting right inside the terminal. Zoicite, Kunzite, Malachite, Hotaru, Haruka, Setsuna, Mina, Jadeite and Michiru formed a circle around her so the paparazzi couldn't get any pictures of her. They all got there luggage and left the terminal to the limo waiting right outside.

Inside the limo, Serena asked if they could just order room service as she was tired and not up to going out. It went unspoken that she did not want to run into the scouts as she was not ready to see them even if from afar.

_______________________________________________________________________

Well, there you go; chapter 6 of Going Back Home. If you have ay ideas of how the confrontation with the scouts should go let me know. I have some general ideas but that's it.

Please review and please no flames.

Thanks and love from,

Serenity


	7. Chapter 7

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Houseofnightfan1

Serenity of the Lake

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
